Pleasure
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Al estar obligada a separarse de la persona que ama decide alejarse definitivamente de él, sin embargo hay una oportunidad para gritar todo lo que siente cuando él se atreve a expresar sus sentimientos de una manera llena de placer.


_Hola hermosuras!_

 _Bien, este fic es algo que se me ocurrió, tuve la idea de escribir lemmon así que weee, espero que les guste y si no, pues ya que._

 _Advertencia: Rated M, los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

* * *

— Juvia Loxar –Escucho mi nombre y mi corazón se detiene de repente, quito mis ojos de la pantalla del televisor para ver a la joven de la recepción que me busca en la sala de espera para que atienda su llamado.

— Soy yo –Levanto mi mano y poso mis ojos en Natsu que sonríe para darme ánimos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Me apresuro en despegarme de mi silla para mostrarle mi desacuerdo, ya es bastante traumática la situación como para que lo haga el doble de horrible.

— Me da vergüenza contigo, es algo muy íntimo, ya lo sabes.

— Nos vamos a casar en una semana, ya deberías dejar de sentir tanta vergüenza. – Intento dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, cada vez que habla sobre el matrimonio me recorre un frío en toda la espalda, solo desearía que todo esto dejará de afectarme.

— Tienes razón, pero sabes que no sucederá ahora. -Suelto la mano de Natsu mientras lentamente camino a la entrada que da a los consultorios.

— Buena suerte. –El peli rosa sonríe grandemente mientras la gran mayoría de mi ser quiere salir corriendo y dejar todo atrás, pienso detenidamente si en realidad necesito esta cita, me siento muy sana y ya que soy virgen no tengo VIH, creo que es inútil y que no debería entrar, pero Igneel quiere que confirmen que estoy en perfecta salud y que puedo darle un heredero a Natsu, de otra manera jamás hubiera permitido que él se involucrará conmigo, a veces desearía que me dejaran de controlar como una simple marioneta.

— Es el consultorio 404, el doctor Fullbuster te está esperando. –Mi corazón arde al escuchar su apellido de nuevo, soy consciente ahora que no voy a ser capaz de verlo, no debí haber aceptado esto, ¡Diablos! ¿Cuando me metí tan profundo en todo esto? Soy la única culpable y debo aceptar todas las consecuencias de mis acciones, debo ser fuerte.

Con fuerza camino por el largo pasillo buscando su consultorio, 404 repito en mi mente y mis piernas en estos momentos están hechas de gelatina, mi corazón late fuerte y este agujero en el estomago que siento es prácticamente normal, solo soy una chica que va a su primera cita con su ginecólogo, es una situación horrible ya que nunca alguien a revisado ese lugar y la vergüenza se apodera de mi, es tan incomodo que no quiero ni imaginar que sucederá, pero lo más frustrante de esta situación es que él será mi doctor y yo en parte me siento muy retraída por eso.

Encuentro el consultorio, revisó el número para verificar que sea el correcto y mi mano se queda en el aire, no me atrevo a tocar e instintivamente doy pasos hacia atrás intentando huir.

— Sigue, es acá. -¿Cómo diablos supo que estaba aquí? Paso saliva y ya no ha maneras de escapar, entro y lo veo en su silla, tan apuesto y serio como siempre. Se ve tan profesional que debe ser normal para él revisar mujeres.

— Hola. –Titubeo después de algunos segundos de solo observarlo, él me indica que me siente con una pequeña sonrisa y es lindo volverlo a ver, se siente demasiado refrescante y un tanto inquietante por el latir de mi corazón.

— No estés nerviosa, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas y luego pasas a la camilla para la revisión. ¿Entendido? –Asiento con mi cabeza y examino la habitación, hay una camilla con unos círculos al final de ellas, en cada lado. Pienso en mi abriendo las piernas ante él y mis mejillas se colorean sin remedio.

— Quiero que seas lo más honesta conmigo, ¿Está bien? Nada de lo que digas acá va a ser comunicado, ni a Natsu, a Igneel o a tu tío. Así que todo quedara entre los dos. –Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza y juego con mis dedos, no puedo sostenerle la mirada por más de cuatro segundos.

— ¿Cuando fue tu último periodo? –Cuento rápidamente los días en mí mente, diablos, no recuerdo bien cuando fue.

— Septiembre tres –Doy una fecha aproximada y él teclea para guardar toda la información en su computador.

— ¿Cuanto dura tú periodo?

— De cinco a seis días. –Asiente y ahora es el mouse el que desliza por la mesa.

— ¿Es regular?

— A veces tengo retrasos.

— ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales? –Niego prontamente con la cabeza, él sigue concentrado en la pantalla y agradezco eso porque no puede ver la pena que me produce hablar de estos temas con él.

— Podría recomendarte un método anticonceptivo que regule tú periodo y que elimine los cólicos si los sientes. Sin embargo no sé si quieras tener hijos ahora.

— Le pedí a Natsu que me diera unos años, aún no me siento preparada para ser madre.

— Bien, entonces te medicare con ellas, al final de la consulta te enseñaré como tomarlas. Por lo pronto ve a ese baño, quítate la ropa y ponte una de las bata dobladas. –Mis manos sudan del miedo, abro mis ojos y pregunto de nuevo intentando verificar que no escuche mal.

— ¿Toda la ropa?

— Si, no te preocupes, solo será una revisión. –Me levanto y camino a la pequeña habitación, cierro la puerta tras de mí y con algo de nervios me quito la ropa para dejarla en el entrepaño. Tomo una bata de las que están dobladas en la pared izquierda y aprovecho para asearme.

Me quedó paralizada en la puerta, estoy tan nerviosa que no quiero salir. Es una suerte que me haya depilado, pero tengo frío y mi piel se pone de gallina.

 _Basta Juvia, sal ya._ Salgo con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente y veo como con su brazo señala la camilla.

— Acuéstate en la camilla. –Me subo intentando cubrir mi cuerpo lo más posible con esa bata y me acuesto mirando hacia otro lado mientras el se acerca a mí.

Soy cien por ciento vergüenza, esto es terriblemente incómodo, suavemente abre la bata por mi vientre, pero impide que quede a su vista cerrándola rápidamente . — Quiero que me digas si algo te molesta o si te duele algo. –Asiento y en seguida Gray hace masajes en mi vientre circularmente, baja mucho más y se centra en el lugar donde se encuentran mis óvulos.

— Parece que todo está en orden. –Detiene su movimiento y me cierra la bata.

— ¿Te haces el autoexamen cada mes? –Niego con la cabeza, me tocó solo cuando me baño y no tengo el suficiente conocimiento sobre cómo hacerme correctamente el examen.

— Vamos a hacerlo. ¿Si? –Veo que espera que le de permiso, pero no quiero que me vea. Asiento con mi cabeza, mis mejillas deben estar totalmente rojas. Gray lentamente abre la bata y descubre mis pechos, mi zona íntima queda al descubierto al igual que ellos y estoy prácticamente desnuda ante él, no me gusta esto. Su dedo roza mi pezon en esa acción y siento una hermosa sensación en mi vientre que baja directamente a mi zona íntima. La sangre se ha posado en mis mejillas y solo espero que no se de cuenta que me he sonrojado sin remedio al sentir su contacto.

— Te voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo, ¿Está bien? –Asiento velozmente con mi cabeza, estoy loca pero prefiero en estos momentos que vea mis pechos y no mi sonrojado rostro. Despacio y casi como en un baile sensual lleva mi brazo derecho detrás de mi cabeza, alisto mi mano izquierda para recibir sus indicaciones, pero nunca llegan. Él es el único que me toca, dejó que su mano grande y trigueña se mueva en toda la extensión de mi pecho, está tan serio que no me animo a preguntarle nada, pero estoy disfrutando de sus caricias, soy una persona totalmente horrible.

— Lo que haces acá es buscar masas, Juvia. –Escuchó sus palabras a lo lejos, no me interesa ahora en lo más mínimo eso que me está diciendo porque me gusta su contacto sobre mi piel. Al detenerse veo su rostro de perfil, sus ojos grises sobre mi cuerpo, su hermosa nariz y ese cabello negro cayéndole sensualmente.

— ¿Hay algo malo? –Chilló en un sonido que no sale de mi boca al sentir un corrientazo recorrerme toda la médula espinal cuando espicha mi botón rosa, lo hace de nuevo y esta vez más rudo que la vez anterior, con su dedo pulgar hace pequeños círculos en mi muy excitado y levantado mamelón para luego bajarme suavemente el brazo y ponerlo en su lugar.

— No hay nada malo, por el contrario veo que todo está muy bien, en estos tiempos una gran mayoría de mujeres jóvenes como tú padecen de fibrosis quistica. Voy a revisar el otro lado. –Mi lengua se mueve para lamer sutilmente mi labio inferior y superior, se lo que provoca esa acción, estoy esperando que él me toque de nuevo. ¡Diablos! Mi novio está afuera y él confía en mi.

— Con las yemas de tus dedos debes verificar que no haya ninguna protuberancia. –Y su mano lleva mi brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, por un segundo mi mente me traiciona y pienso que estoy sometida ante él, que con su fuerza me está inmovilizando para que no me defienda de lo que está a punto de hacerme. Abro los ojos asustada, empiezo a temerle a mis propios pensamientos.

— Tienes que observarte frente a un espejo, ver qué tu piel no haya cambiado de color, no tengas manchas, agujeros o como la piel de naranja. ¿Sí? –Asiento débilmente con la cabeza mientras él masajea mi pecho, mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que creo que se va a salir de mi pecho y que muy probablemente sienta el latir con su mano, ¿Puedes sentir eso, Gray?

Él me mira como si hubiera podido leer mi pensamiento y yo miro hacia otro lado totalmente avergonzada, tiene fotografías en la pared, yo estoy en ellas y opto por hablar de algo o prontamente estaré perdida, si él le dice a Natsu como estoy reaccionando ante sus toques estaré en problemas.

— Somos nosotros en aquellas vacaciones de verano. –Señalo la fotografía y él la observa por pocos segundos, parece que no quiere hablar del tema y lo entiendo. Yo me encargue de sacarlo de mi vida y comprendo que no desee recordarme.

— De cuando éramos amigos. –Suelta con veneno y ese comentario me dolió, yo no quería dejar de ser su amiga, pero era necesario. Él también hace silencio por unos incómodos segundos para luego seguir explicando sobre el examen.

— ¿Sabes por qué te espicho el pezon? –Niego con la cabeza y muerdo mi labio inferior disimuladamente cuando lo hace y lo estira, lo lleva de un lado a otro produciendo muchísimas más sensaciones en mi vientre bajo.

— No debe haber secreción, ¿Entiendes? –Cruzo mis piernas intentando no sentir esa sensación y que no vea que me estoy mojando con esto, qué vergüenza.

— La mejor manera de saberlo es...-Mi boca se abre por inercia ante la sorpresa de verlo en esa posición, todo pasa muy rápido, pero veo lo que mis ojos claramente me muestran, no es un engaño. Gray está allí con sus labios aprisionando mi pezón y succiona erizando los vellos de mis brazos.

— ¿Hay secreción? –Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano por hablar, pero es imposible no demostrar lo débil que me encuentro, esto se siente grandioso e incómodo a la vez ya que nunca podré ser de Gray.

— No hay. –Su lengua se mueve haciendo torbellinos en mi botón rosa y sube su mano derecha a mi pecho libre para comenzar a toquetear, me muevo ligeramente intentando entender la situación, cruzó las piernas porque estoy perdiendo totalmente el control de mi cuerpo, no estoy pensando claramente.

De repente se detiene y se levanta para sonreírme ligeramente, extrañaba tanto esa sonrisa. — Todo está bien, ya casi vamos a terminar. –Esas palabras me llenan de consuelo y a la vez me hacen doler el corazón, mi relación con Gray era tan cercana que aunque ahora seamos unos desconocidos él sigue siendo mi confidente.

Camina por la camilla y se ubica a mis pies, instintivamente pasó toda la saliva que tengo en mi boca y aprieto mis manos en forma de puños para calmarme y aguantar la vergüenza que siento porque él me mire allí, me doy ánimos pensando que no es la primera mujer a la que examina y que esto ya lo ha visto millones de veces, no es como si fuera diferente para él.

— Voy a revisarte. Relájate no dolerá. –Y veo como se agacha para comenzar a investigar en la parte más íntima y que ni siquiera Natsu ha visto, respiró profundamente intentando relajarme, Gray ha sido mi amigo desde siempre y confio plenamente en él.

— Quiero saber si tus fluidos vaginales están trabajando adecuadamente, si te molesta quiero que me digas inmediatamente.

— Sí. -Gray lentamente recorre mi vientre con su mano y cuando estoy segura que me tocara allí se detiene para empezar nuevamente con el movimiento, después de un rato de incertidumbre porque no tengo ni la menor idea como puede saber si todo está en orden por medio de mis fluidos, busca algo en su bolsillo, lo halla e identificó que es un caramelo de menta. Se lo mete a la boca casi con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?

Vuelve a agacharse con un semblante serio, despacio siento su aliento en mi botón rosa y mi espalda se arquea, es una sensación tan nueva y a la vez tan espectacular que tengo mucho miedo. De nuevo siento su aire caliente y frío dentro de mis piernas, no estoy segura si esto hace parte de la consulta, yo tal vez deba levantarme y salir. ¿Qué le sucede a Gray? En las páginas de internet que consulté acerca de la primera visita al ginecólogo no mencionaban algo como esto.

Un pequeño gemido involuntario sale de mi boca al sentir como con esa frescura recorre mi botón rosa y la sensación que siento es deliciosa.

— ¿Qué haces? –Él sonríe con un deje de malicia y mete el dulce en su boca donde ya no lo puedo ver. — Estas muy tensa, necesito tus fluidos, ya te lo dije.

Gray vuelve a poner su cabeza entre mis piernas, me siento caliente, avergonzada, pero sobre todo siento que estoy haciendo algo muy malo y que sé que se está aprovechando de mi.

— ¿Ya los hallaste? –Él niega con la cabeza y yo cierro los ojos demasiado apenada, quiero que deje de verme de esa manera o que detenga esto porque estoy comenzando a sentirme extraña.

— Voy a usar un método que funcionará, no te muevas, relájate y disfruta. –La última palabra lo dice solo para él, aunque yo logro escucharlo. Su lengua lame a profundidad para detenerse en mi clitoris. Mi corazón se detiene y mis piernas tiemblan.

— Detente. –Masculló débilmente, pero Gray no lo hace, en cambio hace que mi flujo sanguíneo se incremente de una manera descomunal, mi corazón late tan rápido que cierro los ojos y trato de bajar el calor que siento recorrer por mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta? –Introduce su lengua dentro de mí para sacarla y repetir sus movimiento sincronizadamente, se siente tan delicioso que mis piernas empiezan a tensarse.

— ¿Eso importa para conseguir mis fluidos? –Él sonríe como si mi pregunta hubiera sido muy inocente. Agarra mi botón rosa suavemente con sus labios y en seguida sus movimientos son tan expertos que mi vientre bajo comienza a sentir una deliciosa sensación. Estoy desnuda ante Gray mientras que él me hace un oral. Estoy comprometida, no puedo, no debo hacerlo, pero solo, solo un poco más.

— ¿Ya casi terminas? –Vuelve a sonreír con esa risita coqueta que jamás había visto en su rostro.

— Cuando tú lo hagas se terminara. –Esto debe ser a lo que la gente llama un orgasmo. Me revuelvo en la camilla pero el me detiene apretando mis piernas por encima de su cabeza. Es la sensación más espectacular que he sentido en la vida, mi cuerpo siente como estamos y cierro los ojos para controlarme.

— Tus fluidos están bien. –Se relame los labios cuando ha bebido lo que salió de mi. Se levanta ligeramente para ver mi cara, repleta de placer y confusión.

— Solo quedan dos verificaciones más y la consulta termina. ¿si? –Ni siquiera puedo conectar mis palabras con mi cerebro, he probado la fruta prohibida y he pecado. Solo espero que esto se quede entre nosotros y que nunca termine este momento.

— Voy a meter mis dedos y quiero que aprietes fuerte. –Me alarmo he intentó levantarme de la camilla, pero estoy tan excitada que mis piernas no se mueven a voluntad.

— Recuerda que soy virgen. –El sonríe y por un segundo puedo notar como muerde su labio inferior para luego acariciar mi zona íntima.

— Lo sé, seré cuidadoso, es solo un examen rutinario. –el líquido en sus dedos hace que uno de ellos entre, no lo mete totalmente y mira mi rostro para ver mi reacción.

— Aprieta duro. –Hago lo que dice y lo repito las veces que lo pide, siento su segundo dedo dentro de mí y muerdo mi labio inferior para controlar mi cuerpo que vuelve a calentarse.

— Todo pinta muy bien, Juvia. Pero para estar completamente seguros mueve suavemente tus caderas de arriba hacia abajo contra mi. –No estoy pensando con claridad, no entiendo porque estoy esperando con ansias cada una de sus peticiones, queriendo saber que vendrá después y sobre todas las cosas no comprendo porque estoy disfrutando de que él toque mi piel, mis pechos, mi vagina. él está dentro de mi y mis caderas suben y bajan en un ritmo lento siguiendo con toda esta locura. Muevo mis caderas con más rapidez y profundidad, mi amigo sonríe mientras comienza a mover sus dedos dentro de mi.

— ¿Te gusta? –Su pregunta me hace sonrojar y lo observo deteniendo el movimiento de mis caderas. Su mano se mueve a gran velocidad dentro de mí mientras escucho como el líquido que sale sin parar lo ayuda a estar dentro de mi más profundo.

La voz de la razón se hace presente nuevamente en mi consciencia — Sabes que soy virgen y que jamás he visto porno, pero se lo que estás haciendo. ¿Por que le haces esto a tu mejor amigo? –Tengo rabia conmigo misma por permitir que la situación llegara al punto de no querer que él se detenga, pero me duele mucho más el saber que está jugando conmigo y mi inocencia.

— ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Crees que mi mejor amigo me torturaría enviándote para que yo sea el que te revise con miles de doctores en el país? ¿Mi mejor amigo me apartaría de tu lado cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de ti? -Se sale de mi para tomar mis brazos y aprisionarme en la camilla. — Detenme ya que eres consciente de lo que te estoy haciendo. –Sus ojos me reclaman, su voz es desafiante y quiero salir de este lugar, levantarme de la cama totalmente indignada y gritarle que no soy como todas esas mujeres que debe conquistar de esta forma, pero no puedo hacerlo, no quiero.

— ¡Nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi! –Ahora yo le grito, casi reclamándole y con lágrimas en los ojos, si él me hubiera dicho eso antes estoy completamente segura que me hubiera arriesgado, que no me hubiera importado nada ni nadie y que hubiera luchado por mi libertad.

— Nunca me dejaste hacerlo, tú solo llegaste ese maldito día diciendo que te casarías y después jamás hablaste conmigo de nuevo. –Muerdo mi labio inferior, él suelta mis brazos pensando que voy a irme, pero me descubro quitándome la bata, él se queda mirándome completamente sorprendido, casi con sus ojos y boca abierta del mismo tamaño.

— Demuestra que me amas. –Me siento en el borde de la camilla y Gray no duda en bajarse los pantalones, observó su miembro que está tan preparado que no dura más de cinco segundos a mi vista, sin dudas me penetra, lo ha hecho bien excitándome, sabía de antemano que me dolería, por eso hizo todos los preliminares.

— ¿Todo bien? –Enreda una de sus manos en mi cabello para sostener mi cabeza, casi como una caricia y su otra mano me abraza por la espalda.

— Estoy bien. –Me escondo en su pecho y mi virginidad se desvanece ante sus movimientos certeros, expertos y llenos de placer. Muerdo mi labio inferior mientras lo siento profundo dentro de mi, somos uno y aunque estoy pecando ni me importa ir al infierno, esto fue lo que siempre soñé, lo que mi tío me arrebató cuando me obligó a casarme con Natsu por dinero.

— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? –Niego con la cabeza y me abrazo a Gray, sintiendo como su corazón late con fuerza tan desesperado como el mío.

— El día de tu boda le sonreiré a Natsu y él pensara que estoy muy feliz por él...-Gruñe muy cerca de mi oído y mi corazón se detiene al pensar en el Dragneel. —Pero claramente no es por eso, lo haré porque soy yo el dueño de tus primeras veces y nadie podrá robar eso. –Entra más profundo produciéndome un grito, él fue mi primer beso y ahora entiendo que quiere decir. Me besa la frente como pidiéndome perdón por su movimiento y luego vuelve con los movimientos que me llevan a la gloria.

— Soy la peor mujer por engañarlo. –Mi corazón me hace sentir terriblemente mal, yo no soy capaz de verlo a la cara después de esto.

— Tranquila, él no siente remordimiento cuando se acuesta con la rubia. –Trato de buscar verdad en sus ojos, pero Gray me abraza más fuerte, me siento traicionada, pero él es el único que jamás me mentiría en la vida. — ¿Crees que te ama? Solo está contigo por la misma razón que tú estás con él. ¡Todo es un maldito trato! –Me suelto de su abrazo y alcanzo su oreja con mi lengua para saborearla.

— Debiste habérmelo dicho antes. Es muy tarde.

— Escápate conmigo, esta noche. Aún no te casas, nunca es tarde –Abro los ojos ante su propuesta, no puedo arruinar su vida, es un doctor de nombre acá. —Por ti estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo. Solo falta que tú hagas lo mismo por mí. –Niego con la cabeza, su idea es tan descabellada.

— No me iré contigo, Gray. No puedo cambiar nuestro destino. -Le molesta mi respuesta porque me hace el amor fuerte, duro y me lo merezco, ni siquiera me duele de lo excitada que estoy.

— Te amo, Juvia. ¿Que más necesitas? ¡Sé que no eres feliz con él! –No tengo el valor de arruinar también su vida. ¡No sé qué hacer!

De repente termina llenándome con sus líquidos, no nos protegimos, puedo quedar embarazada, pero nada me importa, solo quiero huir.

Lo apartó fuertemente de mi cuerpo y siento que mis piernas tiemblan pero me obligó a ser fuerte, corro al baño y limpio los rastros de mi pecado. Me visto y seco el sudor de mi frente y de mis pechos. Salgo del baño, solo espero que él no me detenga.

El camino a la puerta es en línea recta pero afortunadamente está despejado, Gray está sentado en su silla como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos.

— Tendrás un leve sangrado, es normal al ser una virgen.

— ¡Vete al diablo! –Cierro la puerta tras de mí y en medio de mi enojo escucho sus palabras. — Daría todo por ti.

Camino enojada a la salida, casi con lágrimas en mis ojos, me detengo en la puerta, por medio de la ventanilla veo a Natsu hablando por teléfono, está sonriendo y aunque no lo puedo escuchar sé que está hablando con ella.

Yo puedo encargarme de hacer mi vida miserablemente o arriesgarme por mi felicidad, por Gray, una vida donde este con alguien que realmente amo. Tomó la barandilla de metal para empujarla, mi tío se encargaría de encontrarnos y matarnos, no pondría a Gray en peligro.

Salgo y Natsu no nota que estoy en la sala de espera, mi respiración casi se ha calmado, logró escuchar lo que dice. " _Nos vemos está noche, en tu casa, no quiero que mi padre o ella sospechen, Luce_ ".

Me devuelvo algunos pasos, hago como si no hubiera escuchado nada y sonrió a la distancia cuando él me ve y cuelga su celular.

— ¿Cómo te fue, hermosa? –Sonrió falsamente y pienso en mi vida a su lado, si nos engañamos sin habernos casado no quiero ni imaginar que sucederá después.

— Raro, pero estoy en perfectas condiciones... ¡Soy una tonta! Olvide preguntarle algo a Gray. –Asiente y me dice con un gesto de sus manos que vaya. Camino rápido, corro cuando atravieso la puerta siguiendo lo que me dicta mi corazón, abro su puerta y el está cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Se sorprende al verme en ese lugar, sonrió y suspiro profundo mientras mis lágrimas salen.

— Escapémonos juntos muy lejos de aquí. –Gray asiente, se levanta de su silla y se apodera de mis labios fuertemente.

* * *

 _Bien chicos, es OS solo fue lemmon así que si quieren quejarse o dejar una opinión acá abajo está la caja donde se dejan las sugerencias. Los quiero, bye._


End file.
